


It was all Merlin's Fault!

by Lindiloo02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Merlin, Canon Era, M/M, Mild Language, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindiloo02/pseuds/Lindiloo02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur woke up shivering on the forest floor only to discover that Merlin had managed to take up most of the one thin blanket. This was all Merlin’s fault! Stuck in the middle of the forest with one crappy blanket between them in the middle of autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was all Merlin's Fault!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the title I really struggled with it on this one.
> 
> This is basically porn with a sprinkling of plot
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Digthewriter, who was a major help. Your awesome!
> 
> Any mistakes left are my own.
> 
> I do not own Merlin and I'm making no profit from this.

The patrols had returned late the previous evening and reported sightings of a twelve-point buck close to the walls of Camelot. The hunter in Arthur called out and instantly made plans to track it down the next morning.

With his superior hunting skills and the stag being so close to Camelot, he only expected the hunt to last a few hours, a morning at most. However, the stag was fast and kept getting away leading Arthur on a chase that he refused to give up, and before he knew it, he and Merlin were hours away from Camelot.

It was all Merlin’s fault of course, most things are. But if the clumsy fool wasn’t scaring the stag by doing something idiotic such as face planting the floor, which was extremely funny at first, or dropping things right when he was about to take the shot then he was distracting him with his complaining and senseless babbling. The worst times were when Merlin would lean in close behind him and Arthur could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck. _That,_ was more distracting than he would ever admit for reasons that he would also never admit.

As a result, they were hours away from Camelot and very light on supplies, which again was Merlin’s fault. He hadn’t anticipated their needs even if Arthur hadn’t planned to be out this far or this late; Merlin should have known better.

It was too late to travel back to Camelot tonight so he announced they would camp down for the night instead. Merlin instantly dropped all the hunting gear and sank down heavily on his backside with a loud sigh “Finally! My feet are killing me.”

Merlin leant forward and started to take his boots off. Arthur marched over and put his foot on Merlin’s hand stilling his movements. “Oh no, don’t get too comfortable _Merlin_ , you have to collect the firewood and get a fire going”

Merlin glared up at him and opened his mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut clearly changing his mind on whatever retort he was going to come back with. Instead he got up and stomped off into the forest.

Arthur calmly went off to catch a rabbit or two for supper; he thought he should be more annoyed than he was. But while it was irritating to constantly lose his prey, he had also really enjoyed himself. He’d been stuck in the castle, weighed down by all his new kingly duties, and he hadn’t found time for a hunt in a long while. It felt really good to be outdoors for a bit with no knights, no guards, and no one demanding his attention for this or that.

Just him and Merlin, he thought with a small smile before he realised what he was doing, and quickly wiped it off his face. It wouldn’t do to be getting sentimental, the last thing he needed was Merlin catching him grinning like a lovesick girl. Arthur shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

An hour or so later found them both huddling by a small campfire eating rabbit. He could see Merlin shivering a little as a small breeze went through their camp. While, the days still had a bit warmth in them, the nights were getting cold with a definite bite in them making it clear that winter was going to come early this year.

Arthur looked around noting the lack of bedrolls and bedding; they were only supposed to be out for a few hours so he shouldn’t be surprised Merlin hadn’t brought any. “Please tell me we have at least a blanket or two?”

Merlin got up to dig through his bags and pulled out a small thin worn blanket “We have this,” he offered with frown clearly not liking it either.

“You call that a blanket?” Arthur said with distaste.

“It’s the best we have, had I known we were camping out, I would have been more prepared!” Merlin retorted.

“And asking you to be prepared for any eventuality is clearly too much to ask,” Arthur scoffed.

Merlin just huffed at him. “Look do you want it or not?”

“No you take it.”

Merlin looked at him surprised. “What?”

“You take it, you are nothing but skin and bone, so you feel the cold more than I do,” he explained.

“No, Arthur―“

“ _Merlin,_ ” Arthur interrupted before Merlin could start a rant. “I’ll be fine and I would rather not have you keep me up with your teeth chattering all night.”

Merlin just looked at him then at the blanket. “We will share it.”

“What?”

“We will share it; it will go over both of us, only just but still. Plus we will be warmer if we are closer sharing body heat,” Merlin said. Arthur couldn’t work out if Merlin was blushing or if it was the light reflecting from the fire.

Arthur felt torn while he liked the idea of being close to Merlin, he was sure that he would not be able to come away from the situation without embarrassing himself. He had fantasised about this situation before, along with many others.

He was not sure when this intense attraction to Merlin had started but he couldn’t lie to himself. He’d tried it, but it didn’t work. He wanted Merlin. Desperately.

There were times he wanted Merlin so badly that he had to fight to stop himself from pressing Merlin against the nearest hard surface, bed, floor, wall or door. He wasn’t fussy so long as Merlin was pinned there writhing beneath him. Instead, he came up with more chores and insults and made sure Merlin wouldn’t talk to him for a few hours giving him a chance to get control of himself again. But he was not going to be able to do that now.

“Fine,” he snapped unable to find an argument against it, still not sure that he really wanted to.

Merlin lay down next to the fire and after some shifting and wriggling; he finally seemed to settle with half the blanket on him. Merlin looked over at him expectedly and lifted the blanket “Come on, Arthur. Not shy are you?” he said chuckling.

“Shy? Don’t be an idiot, Merlin” he snorted and moved to lay next to Merlin on his back taking his half of the blanket and tucking an arm behind his head as a pillow. He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly.

“Are we going straight back to Camelot tomorrow? We are not going to carry on hunting the stag are we?” Merlin asked.

“Yes we are going back to Camelot in the morning and yes the stag gets to live for a little bit longer.” Arthur kept his eyes closed as he replied.

“A little bit longer?”

“Yes a little bit longer, I will be coming back for it sooner or later and more prepared next time. Now go to sleep, Merlin”

Arthur heard Merlin huff next to him, “Suppose you will be dragging me along again?”

“Of course, who else will carry my weapons and equipment?”

“Oh I don’t know, a horse maybe?” Merlin replied sarcastically.

“Why do I need a horse when I have you? Now go to sleep.”

“Prat!”

“ _Merlin,_ ” Arthur growled. “Go to sleep or I will have you in the stocks as soon as we return to Camelot.”

Merlin huffed one last time before finally falling silent beside him. It was not long before Merlin’s breath evened out and Arthur listened to the sound of his breathing and allowed it to lull him to sleep.

 

 

Arthur woke up shivering on the forest floor only to discover that Merlin had rolled on to his side with his back facing him, and taking the blanket with him. Irritated at having woken up from a very pleasant dream, which oddly enough involved Merlin naked in the stocks, Arthur rolled to his side and shuffled closer. He roughly snatched the blanket to cover himself.

He was surprised he hadn’t woken Merlin up and part of him wanted to poke him, he couldn’t see why Merlin should have a peaceful night’s sleep. Instead, he just moved closer, almost spooning him, trying to absorb some the heat he could feel radiating from Merlin.

Arthur suddenly realised his mistake. He was hard, rock hard, and he had managed to position himself so that his erection was right against Merlin’s backside.

Arthur held his breath and waited for any sign of reaction from Merlin, but Merlin hadn’t so much as flinched. Arthur reckoned that Merlin was still fast asleep if his deep even breathing was anything to go by. After a moment or two, he relaxed which only drew his attention to his prick that was pressing itself to Merlin’s arse.

Arthur couldn’t help it, he knew it was wrong so very wrong, but his body reacted on instinct. His hips pushed forward pushing his cock so that it was pressed into Merlin’s trousers―just into the crack of Merlin’s arse. Arthur bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping and quickly pulled his hips back and away from Merlin’s rear before he could do anymore.

He lifted himself up on to his elbow so that he could look down at Merlin. Merlin’s face was completely relaxed; he looked innocent―almost childlike. There was just enough light from the fire to highlight his cheekbones and before Arthur realised it, he was tracing Merlin’s cheekbones very gently with his thumb and moved his thumb to trace the outline of Merlin’s plump lips imagining those lips wrapped around his cock.

Arthur couldn’t take it anymore he had to release some of the pressure in his pants. He pulled his hand back and reached down to untie his own breaches. He had to bite the inside of his cheek in order to keep silent when his hand curled around his cock.

He didn’t care if Merlin woke up and caught him, he was the king and was allowed to beat himself off where ever and whenever he wanted and if Merlin didn’t like it, well that was Merlin’s problem.

He stroked himself long and slow; the friction was so good but dry. He brought his hand up and licked his palm until it was wet with his saliva. He couldn’t stop the small grunt that escaped when he enclosed his cock again rubbing himself a little harder.

His hips seemed to gravitate towards Merlin and he could feel Merlin’s arse brush against his knuckles as he stroked himself. His hips bucked and the back of his hand was now moving into Merlin’s crack.

Skin. He had to feel Merlin’s skin against him. He should have known that this wouldn’t be enough, being so close to Merlin. He stopped and thought if he could just loosen Merlin’s breaches enough to tug them down over his arse that would be sufficient. He would simply accuse Merlin of being stupid enough to not tie them properly after he last went to relieve himself if Merlin discovered them.

Wrong this was so wrong and he knew it. Nevertheless, he couldn’t stop now, not when he was so close, he may never have this chance again. He would just deal with the guilt and the consequences later. There would be a lot of guilt but he wasn’t going to let that stop him now.

Arthur reached round Merlin’s waist. He was excruciatingly slow as he gently loosened the ties on Merlin’s breaches. But before he could tug the back of his pants down his hand brushed against Merlin’s cock and discovered that Merlin was just as hard.

That must mean Merlin was dreaming. What could he have been dreaming about that made him hard like this? Arthur’s chest tightened at the thought of Merlin dreaming about somebody else that was not him.

Arthur couldn’t stop it. It was like his hand had a mind of its own, and it slid down into Merlin’s pants and Arthur gently wrapped his hand round Merlin’s cock. He gave it an experimental tug. Merlin was breathing deeper but Arthur wasn’t sure if that was a result of Merlin’s dream or because of Arthur’s actions.

Merlin shifted back and Arthur froze thinking he had finally managed to wake Merlin up. His mind was racing trying to think of ways to explain why he had his hand down his pants. All thought flew out of his head when he realised that Merlin had shifted himself back so that his clothed crack was up against Arthur’s naked cock.

Arthur sighed deeply and started to gently rock to hips, a movement that was barely there, but enough so that it created some delicious friction. He moved his damp hand slowly over Merlin’s cock. Merlin hips bucked into Arthur’s hand and he moaned.

Shit! Merlin was awake! What would he do now? Maybe if he retracted his hand before Merlin came round properly, he might get away with it. Arthur released Merlin’s cock and started to draw back. That was until he heard Merlin’s gravelly voice. “Arthur, I swear to God if you stop now, I will strangle you with my bare hands.”

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand before it could fully retreat and placed it back on to his cock. “Are you sure?” Arthur grunted.

“Of course I’m sure!” Then Merlin was tugging his own pants down, and bared his arse against Arthur’s cock. Arthur’s hand resumed its movement; only this time, Arthur was firmer and more confident of his strokes.

Merlin bucked and thrust his cock in Arthur’s grip and pulled back so that he could rub his arse into Arthur’s groin trapping Arthur’s cock between his butt cheeks. “Arthur!” Merlin moaned. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur groaned and buried his head into Merlin’s neck. As he thrust harder against Merlin, he sped his hand up a little, too.

Merlin was panting now and rolled onto his back to allow Arthur to climb on top. “Yes that’s the idea.” Merlin reached up, placed his hand on the back of Arthur’s neck, and pulled him down for a hungry kiss that was filled with dirty promises with their tongues dancing together.

The feel of their naked cocks together was almost too much and Arthur had to pull back a little. He gripped the base of his cock tightly to starve off his climax; he didn’t want to come yet.

“We don’t have anything,” Arthur said as he reached to grip Merlin’s cock in with his own and started to stroke them both together. Merlin arched his back and tilted his head exposing his neck as Arthur immediately latched on, licking and sucking every piece of skin he could reach with his mouth.

“In…..in...my bag,” Merlin gasped. Arthur stopped and pulled back to look at Merlin.

“You mean to tell me that you didn’t bring any extra provisions or equipment but you have oil in your bag?”

“Ummm…..yeah.” Merlin smiled sheepishly, but opened his legs wider so that Arthur fit snuggly between them.

Arthur grinned smugly. “Were you hoping something like this would happen, _Merlin_?”

“I’m always hoping something like this would happen, Arthur, I’m still not convinced that this isn’t just a dream.” He thrust up into Arthur’s hand causing them both to moan loudly.

“Trust me, Merlin this isn’t a dream. My dreams never feel this good….Fuck, Merlin…..Where’s that bag?” Arthur asked glancing around them.

“Other side of the fire,” Merlin panted.

“Right I get the oil, you lose the pants.” Arthur got up before Merlin could reply and marched over to find the bag. Not being able to find the oil at first glance, Arthur promptly tipped the entire contents on to the forest floor, scattering them as he searched for it.

Once he had the oil firmly in his grasp, he stood up, turned around, and froze at the sight before him.

Merlin had discarded the blanket and his breaches as he had both legs raised at the knees and spread apart. He was pumping himself in a slow tease with one hand and circling his hole with the other hand. “Arrrthur,” Merlin called and snapped Arthur out of his daze.

Arthur couldn’t move quickly enough. He’d practically ripped his own boots and pants off before sinking down to his knees in between Merlin’s legs, already opening the jar with his hands. “Fuck, Merlin that’s so bloody hot.”

Lathering up his fingers quickly, Arthur batted Merlin’s hand out of the way. He fully inserted a finger into Merlin’s hole. Arthur had to remind himself to slow down a little if he didn’t want to hurt Merlin. But Merlin didn’t seem bothered instead he moaned. “Yes! Arthur.” Arthur pulled his finger back and thrust in again searching for that special spot that would make Merlin scream: “More, Arthur”

“Who knew you would be such a bossy bottom, Merlin?” Arthur said while adding a second finger, which made Merlin hiss through his teeth. “Shhh relax, Merlin”

“Less talking more fucking,” Merlin moaned. Arthur shifted the angle of his fingers hitting that sweet spot “Ahhh Arthur” Merlin’s hand started to stroke his cock until Arthur gripped him with his other hand to slow him down and swiped his thumb over the head of Merlin’s weeping cock making Merlin jerk.

“Not just yet, Merlin. I don’t want to hurt you.” Keeping his fingers pumping in and out, Arthur was hitting Merlin’s prostate every time.

“Not…..not….a girl.” Merlin panted, “not….going to bre-Ahhhh. Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin screamed as Arthur added a third finger. “Now! Please, Arthur Now!” Merlin shouted again, arching his back.

Arthur withdrew his fingers making Merlin moan at the loss. “Nearly there, Merlin,” he said as he lathered up his cock with the oil he’d collected earlier, and lined himself up against Merlin’s hole. Leaning forward hovering over Merlin, he spoke softly: “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Arthur. I’m always ready for you; now please fuck me,” Merlin whined. Arthur leant down and drew Merlin into a needy, messy kiss, and he slowly pressed forward and entered Merlin.

Merlin’s hands were grabbing at Arthur’s shoulders, trying to press them closer together as he moaned into the kiss. Arthur moved so that he could lick and nibble at Merlin’s ears that had been tormenting him for months.

Once he was balls deep inside Merlin, Arthur had to pause again to catch his breath. God, he could come just like this. “So tight, Merlin!” Merlin lifted a leg and slowly dragged his foot up Arthur’s calf, up his thigh, and over his arse―leaving a trail of fire in its wake, until his leg was wrapped around his waist.

“Move, Arthur. I’m ready.” Arthur hooked an arm under Merlin’s other knee and started to roll his hips thrusting deep and slow. “Fuck, Arthur…you feel so good.” Merlin moved his hips so that he was meeting him on every thrust. Arthur shifted a little so he could hit that bundle of nerves again. “Yes!” Arthur increased speed.

“Fuck, Arthur. I’m not going to last, been wanting this for so long.” Merlin gasped.

“Me neither, Merlin.” Arthur grunted as he rapidly increased speed again pounding Merlin into the forest floor.

“Yes!” Merlin shouted and arched his back.

Arthur dipped his head to suck on Merlin’s Adam’s apple “Come for me Merlin,” he mumbled.

“Arrrthurrr!” Merlin screamed as he reached his climax with his cock untouched. The walls of Merlin’s arse clamped down on Arthur’s cock and he managed two more thrusts before a white light exploded in Arthur’s sight, and he reached his own climax.

 

They both lay there for a while panting and gasping for breath, coming down from their carnal-high. When Arthur came back to his senses, it was to the feeling of Merlin stroking the back of his neck. They kissed lazily and messy with tongues sliding together slowly. “We are so doing that again,” Merlin said.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin causing them both to wince a little. “Definitely, though you will have to learn to be a bit quieter otherwise we will have the guards come running in.”

“Prat!” Merlin chuckled.

Arthur used the blanket to clean them up. “It’s a shame though, because I like hearing you. We will just have to arrange more hunting trips.”

Merlin groaned while he reached for their pants. “Will there be actual hunting involved?” he asked tossing Arthur his breaches.

“That depends, Merlin,” Arthur said while dressing himself.

“Oh what?” Merlin asked when they both lay down together with Arthur spooning Merlin from behind.

Arthur kissed Merlin’s neck before replying huskily in his ear. “On how fast you can run.”


End file.
